


Dragon Man

by Big--Lizard (Huntra_Pred)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Enhancements, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Big--Lizard
Summary: Hanzo Shimada doesn't have the best relationship with his family. The arguments, the constant fighting-- Hanzo sleeps around to get things off his mind. He ends up catching the eye of a powerful man of a even more powerful company.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo slammed the door hard, marching outside his family home. He knew better than to close the door with his right arm when he was angry, but this still happens every time. He would have a semi good day, Father and Mother would be happy with him. Then Genji says the wrong thing and Hanzo snaps. He'd been out of the town for a few hours before going home, climbing through the window of his and Genji's room.

Hanzo knows he's wrong but can't bring himself to apologize. He knew his family hated him when he loved them so much. He started to distract himself as of late. Going to clubs, attracting the wrong kind of men and women, going home with one. The proud son of a Shimada, dragged so low for a distraction. 

But these distractions worked wonders. After his father started to look for schools for Hanzo, the man became more stressed. He was grown yet his father wouldn't let him choose his own school. He had experimental enhancements in his arm yet he wasn't allowed to leave without a bodyguard.

He wasn't allowed to use his own money that his father gave him to pay for said school.

Perhaps he slept around to piss off his father. Or to make his mother see him more than a little boy. Hanzo Shimada was grown, he made his on decisions no matter how stupid. But by this rate he won't inherit the company from their family and he couldn't bring himself to fucking care. He would pump more experimental chemicals into his body, make himself stronger, more resistible, then die, most likely.

There wasn't much of a future for him by twenty, his dream school, Gibraltar Academia, so very far away and the bottom of the bottle so very close. He woke up late to his brother giggling on the phone, sound that made Hanzo ache. To be young, innocent, in love. Not that he's ever been in love before, but he could dream.

"Who are you talking to?"

Genji looks up from his phone, "Oh! Did I wake you?"

"No." A harmless lie. Besides, he didn't need to be sleeping all day.

Genji sits up on his futon, grinning ear to ear like him and Hanzo didn't get into it last night. He was too forgiving.

"Remember what I told you about my American friend?"

"Ha.. Jesse, was it?"

Genji nods, "We-Well... We're dating! I was going to say something at dinner to Papa and Mama and you but-"

Genji was vibrating in place, excited and in love. Hanzo smiles, "Congratulations. Don't worry, I'll keep quiet."

Genji continues to grin. Hanzo wish he could be more like him. An unproblematic child of Sojiro and Nari Shimada. Hanzo didn't even plan on being here for dinner so it was good he found out now about his brother and his long-distant boyfriend.

Genji was out of their shared room to allow Hanzo to dress and get ready. Some eyeliner, top half of his hair pulled into a bun. Nice street clothes that his mother disapproved of but never made an effort or comment to get him to stop dressing so troublesome. He was downstairs to find his father in the kitchen, cooking and on the phone. His sickly mother was in the living room, Genji at her feet so she could play with his bright green hair. Hanzo thought about dying his hair, instead he had gotten piercings.

"Hello, my sweet."

Nari Shimada was a beautiful woman despite her illness. Her tan skin was pale now, but she was till an ageless beauty. His mother gave him a loving smile, she as pretending last night didn't happen. That means so would his father. His mother finishes playing his Genji's hair and beckons Hanzo to come over and sit with her.

"Your father has been on the phone all afternoon."

 _Likely arguing with the Elders about his troublemaker son._ Hanzo sits on the couch, staring at the screen of Genji's phone a he texted his boyfriend. He was so damn happy, and Hanzo was jealous.

"Come eat!"

Genji jumps up, "Papa guess what!"

Genji obviously couldn't hold it back anymore and runs into the kitchen. Nari chuckles before having Hanzo help her stand and make it into the dining room. Sojiro and Genji carried the food to the table. Sojiro was the opposite of Nari. Pale to tan, heavily tattooed and had enhancements everywhere. His eyes, arms, legs, he was barely human.

Hanzo made his plate quietly as he listens to Genji ramble about Jesse. Sojiro was wary, protective of his son but happy for him non the less. 

"We should have him fly from America some day."

Genji's eyes lit up, "I'll start working at the office so I can pay for it! I'll dress the guest room and make the dinner!"

Hanzo smiles weakly, jealousy wrecking his heart. He kept his mouth shut, though. Tight so he may not ruin another dinner and ruin his brother's day. He'll get through dinner then he'll leave. He'll go out with his friends, but this night no drinking. Hopefully.

"Aren't you excited to meet Jesse?"

Hanzo meets Sojiro's eyes, "What?"

"Jesse will be coming by spring. Weren't you listening?"

Sojiro has sadness in his eyes as Hanzo answers no. Thankfully Genji was unfazed and started rambling about the plans he helped make. Hanzo listened and opened his fucking mouth like he swore he wouldn't.

"Want me to plan your wedding?"

"Wedding?"

"You seem so in love with a guy you never met in person. You must plan on marrying him, right?"

Genji stares, wondering what was wrong. That was a thing between Hanzo and Genji: Hanzo always starts the fights. Always. But Genji always finishes them.

"If I do?"

"Long-distance relationships never work, you know that right?"

"How would you know?"

Hanzo stiffens, hearing the threatening tone in Genji's voice. He was warning him to back down. But Hanzo never does take these warnings.

"I know enough to not act like this guy will be Mr. Perfect."

"Jesse _is_ perfect!"

"No one is. How do you know he's loyal? You're never around."

Genji snaps, "Why must you piss on the one good thing in my life!?"

Hanzo doesn't answer as Sojiro finally intervenes. He grab Hanzo by the bicep and leads him out of the room. Hanzo follows, eyes threatening to shed tears.

"Why must you do this?"

His father was tired, so tired. Hanzo couldn't answer him. Sojiro sighs, dragging a hand through his hair, "Maybe you should stay in the guest room, give him some space."

Sojiro flinches when Hanzo meets his eyes, "I would rather not be here at all."

Hanzo grabs his coat and phone and is out the door before he father can stop him. _I need a fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

The club was loud, dark, _exciting_. Dangerous and lively. The only place Hanzo could tolerate to be at the moment. He was in a corner booth, watching his friends dance. Hanzo knocks back a shot, feeling a rush go through him. He scours the room for someone, _anyone_ , to help get his mind off things.

One man catches his eyes. Tall, dark-skinned, dressed to the nines. He looked rich but anything but stupid. He was accompanied by a tall woman (but no where near as tall as the man) with light skin. She was equally dressed, both look like he they didn't belong.

Hanzo maneuvers his way to the pair, aiming for the bar behind them so he doesn't look suspicious. They were talking but he couldn't hear them over the music. Not like it mattered, anyways. He wanted to determine if they were a couple before he made moves on the man. As he's leaning an drinking, a scotch is given to him by the Omnic server. He eyes it, takes it in his hand, then searches the room. 

To his surprise and delight, the tall man is at his side. Their eyes meet and Hanzo feels a tingle beneath his skin. Then the woman appears on his other side and begins to talk. 

"Your enhancements..."

Great, not what he wanted. Black market dealers, wanting to either still hi enhancements or copy them. The woman is full of enhancements up her arms, lines revealing where the skin opened up to bio-ware. The man had enhancements, but only on his right arm. But he lacks the tattoos Hanzo had. Er-- the half-way finished tattoo.

"My enhancements are not for copy or sale."

"Of course not! I just wish to know who made them for you."

"Kaz."

Normally, mentioning his uncle and clan's enhancement smith would make anyone back off. They didn't. They recognized the name and perked up, now leaning in for more details. Hanzo rolls his eyes and places the scotch down, having not taken a sip. Sensing he was about to leave, the woman stands, "Do not fret over my questions! How about we drink on me?"

Free drinks? Yes, please.

The man speaks in a deep, pleasant voice that makes Hanzo's skin crawl in such a lovely way, "I am Akande."

Hanzo doesn't bother to hide he's checking the big guy out, "Hanzo."

The rest of the night was a blur. He had forgotten his friends or they have forgotten about him. Either way he didn't care. The woman (Moira, he thinks that's her name) disappears early on so it was only Hanzo and Akande. The two drank, the talked. Hanzo was smitten by the night's end and he willingly followed Akande to his hotel room as best as his drunken-self could manage.

Once they were in the hotel room, it was on. Akande was kissing Hanzo's neck, Hanzo clawed at his shirt, effectively tearing it with his right hand. Akande was displeased and only showed that he was by biting Hanzo's neck. Hanzo responds with a moan. The two manage to get to the bed, stripped and bare. Hanzo gets to admire his partner's strong body and his enhanced arm. The black flesh meeting even darker synthetic skin. Akande _wanted_ people to know about his enhncements.

Akande, in return, admires Hanzo's own enhancements. The black lines that patterned his arm, tattoos on real and synthetic flesh. He knew that his arm was beautiful. Akande decides that Hanzo's nipples are more interesting that his enhancements, though, and leans down to take one into his mouth. 

Hanzo just lays back, letting Akande do as he pleased. And he pleased to much. All night Hanzo is shown pleasure and wonders, eyes rolling into the back on his head as Akande works wonders with his tongue. Finally, Akande drifts south to take Hanzo into his mouth and Hanzo moans, _loud_. Akande is appreciative,and continues. Akande stops sucking and goes even lower, propping Hanzo's legs up so he could get better access.

Did Hanzo mention that Akande's tongue does wonders? Hanzo bites his right hand as Akande fucks him with his tongue, enjoying every second. Hanzo melts into the bed, eyes half-lidded as Akande works on. He's out of it (even more) by the time Akande crawls on top of him. 

"You still with me?'

Hanzo nods, eyes unfocused. Akande grins and chuckles before kissing Hanzo. They kiss as they fuck. Whatever patch of skin was in reach, they kissed. It was a slow, passionate fuck. Hanzo hasn't had such before and it was wonderful. Akande gave him pleasure, and Hanzo was in the clouds. Hanzo didn't remember falling asleep, he woke in Akande's arms. 

Hanzo blinks as he tries to wake up. Akande shifts next to him, tightening his hold. Hanzo smiles, it felt nice to be held. Usually he was long gone by this point, he never had the chance to enjoy his lover's hold. Akande wakes when Hanzo attempts to slip away.

"Where are you going?'

"Bathroom."

Akande releases him and Hanzo is thankful. He slips into the bathroom to do his business, trying to think of what to do. Should he just leave? Thank for the night? By the time he's out, Akande is half-dressed, hotel phone in hand. He looks to Hanzo, covering the input of the phone, "Do you want breakfast?"

Hanzo stares, eyes wide. He nods half-consciously. Akande is back on his phone and Hanzo searches the room for his clothes. as he finishes dressing, the hotel staff delivers their food. He feels confused, not sure what to do. So he eat and leave? Akande seem way too... domestic for him. _Akande is handsome in the daylight_ , Hanzo thought as sits on the bed.

"You're staring."

Hanzo blushes and looks away. This causes Akande to chuckle. They eat in silence, Hanzo thinking about how he was supposed to face his family after being gone this long. Did they even care? He hoped they didn't. He didn't really want to go home.

"Last night... I was trying to give you a business card."

Hanzo chokes as Akande let's out an embarrassed laugh, "I-I usually don't do this."

For some reason Hanzo didn't believe him. But he wanted to. He like to think the nights he spent with his partners was special for all of them. But they weren't. They finish eating and Hanzo searches his phone's notifications. He has several from Genji but he doesn't bother to check them over. He looks up as a card is given to him

_Akande Ogundimu -- Talon._ Hanzo takes the card, noticing there's a number on it. Hanzo blushes, "W-What's this?"

"My number, if you ever want to talk. I know this is cliche, but I think we have a connect."

Hanzo stares before he pockets the card, making Akande smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo wander the streets for awhile, phone off. He had no goal as he walked. But then he came to the arcade and decided to play a few games. He's there for a few hours when someone taps on his shoulder. Left arm. He knows who it is but ignores the man.

Riichi mulu. Sojiro's top man. Clearly the man was worried and wanted Hanzo home. 

"Hanzo, kid-"

"Don't."

The man is quiet before sighing, "He's worried. Come home."

Hanzo loses the game and he sighs, "It hardly feels like home, Chi."

Riichi is quiet and decides to stop pestering him. He sticks around but is quiet thankfully. But the silence doesn't last.

"How's your arm? I heard your enhncements are almost complete."

"Soon will move on to the next arm."

Hanzo wanted nothing more than for Riichi to leave. He wanted to mope in peace, to marvel in his both horrible and wondrous night. But Riichi wasn't about to give him that.

"Have you ate?"

Hanzo feels his eye twitch as he turns to face the large man, "I don't need my father's boy-toy prodding me."

Riichi is unaffected, "That a yes?"

Hanzo growls as he whips around back to the game, "Yes."

The man nods before he looks around. Hanzo was also looking around. He felt watched. Maybe there was another reason his father sent Riichi to get him. He decides to leave, Riichi right behind him. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Hanzo?"

"Where did you park?"

Riichi says nothing and takes the lead. The go to the armored vehicle and slip inside. They drive back home, Hanzo quiet. He looks a the card Akande gave him and sighs, should he contact him so soon? Why did he even want to talk this stranger? Hanzo wasn't the type to be so interested in his past fucks.

When they arrive, Genji is sitting outside, waiting. Hanzo tenses, "Easy, he just wants to talk."

"You've been shadowing me, haven't you?"

"Under your father's request, yes."

Hanzo groans, of fucking course. He's slow to get out of the car, trying not to meet Genji's gaze. His brother, ever the saint, takes his hand and leads him inside. His mother and father are talking, about Kaz.

"I don't want him here."

"Nari."

His mother hated her husband's brother. Kaz was a cruel, unsettling man. He modified people's bodies for a living. Ripped apart dead bodies to retrieve enhancements so he could recycle them. Hanzo didn't fear his uncle, he found what he did interesting.

"The Elders want him here."

Genji continues to hold Hanzo's hand, waiting for their parents to finish. It seemed they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Go get cleaned up."

Hanzo didn't deserve the kind tone of his brother. He deserved a lot of things, but not forgiveness. But Hanzo does as he's told, hoping this would be over with soon. He took a quick shower, refreshed his makeup, dressed in clean clothes. He was back downstairs, Genji waiting for him. Sojiro was waiting, arms crossed. He was quiet as Hanzo approached.

"What?"

"I want to talk about last night."

Hanzo groans, already dreading the conversation, "Well, I don't."

Sojiro narrows his eyes. Hanzo had to look up to meet the man's gaze, "I do. Your outbursts have been happening frequently and your mother and I are worried. Genji is worried, the Elders are worried."

Hanzo growls, "Fuck the Elders!"

Sojiro remains calm, "You need to drop what happened."

Hanzo waves his hand around, "They wanted you to just give up your body for an enhancement that could've killed you! I won't ever drop it!"

"But I _need_ you to. Your seal is almost complete. Your almost a man and you need to be in the Elders' god graces for the ceremony."

Hanzo is quiet. He knew better than to argue. So he just turned his head from his father.

"They won't stop until the DRAGON is placed in a host."

Sojiro sighs, "I know."

That was the end of the conversation. Hanzo was left to prepared for his meeting with Kaz. Soon his right seal, FUJIN, would be complete. The enhancement, the AI, would be placed. This his left sea would be worked on, RAIJIN. Genji was to have only one enhancement, SOBA. 

Their father 's older, outdated enhancement AI, TORO, was meant to be replaced with the DRAGON. But the chance of it killing him was too high and their mother put a stop to the operation. Hanzo learned about it and was horrified. He wax twelve, thinking his father was going to die by the Elders' hands.

He's hated them ever since. They never stopped trying to get Sojiro to take the enhancement. Hanzo despised them and wanted nothing more than for them to drop dead. But he wouldn't dare to voice this. Three days and Kaz shows up, his equipment in hand and Riichi at his side. His hand was heavily enhanced to be a multi-tool, which he used for operations. But he wasn't here to work.

"Brother."

"Kaz."

Kaz enters without permission, looking around. He looks to Hanzo and smiles, "Nephew. We have words to share."

Hanzo nods in agreement, taking note of Riichi keeping a steel gaze on Kaz. Kaz walks on, knowing where Sojiro's office was. Hanzo follows with Riichi an Sojiro close. Once they're inside, Kaz gets straight to business.

"The Elders want to get started on your other seal."

"What? The first isn't even complete!"

"I'll work overtime."

Sojiro growls, "He needs the first seal to be complete and time to heal. Why are they rushing?"

"Well, you didn't hear from me! But, I think they want him to accept the DRAGON."

Hanzo feels his eye twitch, of course they did. But, as Hanzo thinks about it. If he refuses, they may move onto Genji to take the enhancement. He refused to allow that to happen.

"If I need my other seal, then let's get started."

Sojiro looks to his son, eyes wide. But he won't be able to change his mind. They had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo woke early, this time. Genji was still asleep, his father was probably in his office. Hanzo quietly dresses and leaves the room, snatching his phone as he walks by the nightstand. He pulls out Akande's card (he kept it hidden in his phone case) and dials the number.

He wasn't sure why he had the urge to talk to the man, he probably already forgotten about him. But, there was a part of him denying such things. _He's probably not even awake yet. Or busy._

Instead of calling, he sent a text in order to keep quiet. he waited for several minutes before there was a reply. It was bright, way too cheerful for how early it was. Was the man up early or up extremely late?

_:I hadn't expected a reply so soon.:_

_:I hadn't expected a reply at all. I figured you forgotten about me.:  
_

Hanzo smiles despite himself. He goes to type a reply when he hears a thump. Kaz is awake and coming downstairs. Hanzo sighs, knowing that they would be leaving shortly for the operation. He didn't feel ready but he as going to have to be. He was doing this for Genji and Sojiro's sake, to get the Elders off their backs.

Kaz almost seemed surprised to see Hanzo awake, "Ah, too excited for your operation?"

"How can I sleep with such a life changing operation only hours away?"

Kaz eyes him but says nothing more other than "coffee". Hanzo rolls his eyes but gets up and heads into the kitchen. It didn't take long to make a simple black cup of coffee, the same color of Kaz's rotten soul. Kaz drinks it all, eyes focusing on his phone. His hand was twisted looking. Covered in bio-lines and synthetic skin. Would Hanzo sooner look like his father with his enhancements, exotic and handsome, or like Kaz? Twisted and barely human?

Sojiro joins them an hour later, both surprised and unsurpised that the two were up. "Are you ready?"

Hanzo nods and there's a sadness in Sojiro's eyes. But, none the less, they continued. Leaving for Kaz's bio-room, a building in the center of Hanamura where other enhancement smiths worked. They all worked under Kaz, who works under the Shimada clan. Hanzo once didn't care who operated on him, but then he came to know/learn that Kaz was the best at what he does.

"This'll sting, as always," Kaz fills a syringe with... something. Not knowing used to bother him, but now he couldn't care less.

As promised, it stung. His arm soon went numb and the anesthetic went to his head. Things become fuzzy and his head became heavy. Hanzo let the sleep take him, knowing he didn't want to be awake for what came next. He would wake to pain, his enhancements would still be connecting to his systems, then it would be over and done with. Hanzo was out for what felt like hours and woke with _both_ of his arms out and in pain. FUJIN was complete and RAIJIN was beginning to connect. It would seem that Kaz took the liberty of completely installing RAIJIN. Hanzo would need time to heal, no training or any missions the Elders would throw at him.

"How do you feel?"

Hanzo met his father's gaze, "Lovely."

Kaz snorts, "RAIJIN will take time to get used to your systems. I've alerted the Elders about its installation and that you won't be able to do any missions or training."

Sojiro winces as he looks over Hanzo's arms, "Are you sure about taking the DRAGON?"

"Positive, Father."

Sojiro's shoulders sag as Hanzo sits up, flexing his arms and hands to get a feel of the two complete AIs. Hanzo near he could do minor tasks, such as lifting a milk jug. But he won't be able to do such things as pull back a bowstring or swing a sword. His CPU would remind him of what he can and can't do when he comes to such tasks. But until then, he would carry on as if nothing has happened.


End file.
